Retrouvailles à Paris
by Kufikiria
Summary: Lorsque le père d'Anthony DiNozzo vient à mourir, une seule personne peut lui redonner le sourire.


Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Elle avait accepté de le revoir après plus d'un an de séparation, à une seule condition : que leurs retrouvailles ne se fassent ni à Washington, ni en Israël. Ils avaient alors opté pour Paris, cette ville où tout avait plus ou moins commencé. Ce voyage qui, plusieurs années plus tôt, leur avait fait prendre conscience que peut-être, ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était plus fort qu'une simple relation entre deux collègues, plus fort encore qu'une simple amitié. Cependant ils avaient mis ensuite encore trois ans et demi pour réellement faire le premier pas et s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais il était trop tard. Elle avait décidé de partir, refaire sa vie. Sans lui. Tous deux savaient qu'entamer une relation à distance était impossible, le retour aux États-Unis de Ziva ne faisant pas partie de ses plans, ou du moins pas avant longtemps. Ils avaient donc continué leur vie chacun de leur côté, essayant au mieux de faire face au vide qui avait pris place dans leur cœur suite à cette soirée d'été où ils avaient dû se dire adieux.

Mais un jour, alors que le père de Tony venait de mourir d'un infarctus, ce dernier prit conscience qu'il était temps de reprendre contact avec la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier depuis tout ce temps, la vie étant trop courte pour ne pas dire à ses proches à quel point on tenait à eux. Il passa donc plusieurs jours, avec l'aide de McGee et d'Abby, à trouver une adresse, un numéro de téléphone, un mail ou n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de lui écrire. Ils finirent par y arriver et, le cœur un peu lourd de peur qu'elle ne l'ignore et ne lui réponde jamais, il lui expliqua sa détresse suite au décès de la dernière personne de sa famille qu'il lui restait – il se permit de lui raconter tout cela, sachant qu'elle avait partagé la même tristesse des mois plus tôt – et lui fit part de son besoin de la revoir, ou au moins de lui parler. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine qu'elle lui répondit par un simple « _At lo levad_ » qui, à ses yeux, voulait tout dire et lui réchauffa le cœur. Il lui demanda alors s'ils pouvaient se revoir, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Tout ce qu'il lui importait en ce moment était d'être en sa compagnie.

C'est pourquoi il était posté devant le célèbre monument français depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, impatient. Ne tenant plus en place, il avait décidé de directement se rendre sur leur lieu de rendez-vous, avec beaucoup trop d'avance. Mais, regardant sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne devrait à présent plus tarder. Son cœur se serra face à cette constatation, et il commença à avoir peur. Des tonnes de questions se mirent à se bousculer dans son esprit. Et si elle avait changé d'avis, et décidé de ne plus venir ? Et s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire ? Et s'ils avaient perdu cette complicité qui les unissait ? _Et si ?_ Après tout, en plus d'un an sans se parler, ils avaient eu tout le temps pour refaire leur vie l'un sans l'autre. Beaucoup de choses avaient pu changer pour eux, sans que l'autre ne le sache forcément. Ce dont il avait le plus peur mais dont il préférait ne pas penser, était qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Pire encore, qu'elle soit mariée et avec des enfants. Bien sûr, c'était purement égoïste de penser cela, mais avec la récente mort de son père, il s'était rendu compte qu'après tout ce temps il était encore amoureux d'elle. Il venait de perdre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que cette souffrance ne se produise à nouveau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus loin dans ses pensées puisque la silhouette de Ziva apparut tout à coup devant lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, à part qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui la rendait encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs : cette lueur dans le regard qu'ont les gens heureux, bien dans leur peau. La voir ainsi, si rayonnante, lui redonna instantanément le sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis quelque temps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer… Il s'en rendait à présent davantage compte. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut à son tour, elle lui adressa un petit geste de la main et accéléra le pas, rétrécissant de plus en plus rapidement l'espace qui les séparait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il resta seulement quelques mètres entre eux que Tony bougea à son tour, comblant le vide entre eux et la prenant dans ses bras. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire, de ne rien faire que les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, sûrement dues au trop-plein d'émotions accumulées depuis quelques jours.

Ils finirent par se séparer au bout de plusieurs minutes et restèrent un moment sans un mot, se tenant les mains et ne se quittant pas des yeux, un sourire barrant chacun de leur visage. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, c'est qu'ils n'osaient pas briser cet instant avec des paroles qui, de toute façon, ne seraient jamais assez fortes pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment-même. Pourtant ils ne purent pas rester indéfiniment à se dévisager l'un l'autre, c'est pourquoi Tony finit par parler :

« _Merci d'être venue. J'avais tellement peur que tu m'aies oublié, après tout ce temps. Je suis si heureux de te revoir… Je crois bien même que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis de nombreux mois._

– _Oh, Tony… Tu sais bien que tu as énormément compté – et compte encore – pour moi. Après tout ce que tu as pu faire pour m'aider à surmonter la mort de mon père, crois-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser seul dans ta douleur ? Je pense que de t'avoir devant moi aujourd'hui me fait vraiment réaliser à quel point tu as pu me manquer durant tout ce temps. J'étais tellement occupée à essayer de refaire ma vie, de me libérer de mes démons, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose. Mais à présent que je suis entièrement soignée, que je vais enfin mieux… je me rends compte qu'il ne me manque plus qu'une seule chose pour que mon bonheur soit enfin complet. _Toi.

– _Alors rentre à la maison avec moi_, chuchota-t-il pour seule réponse.

– _Pardon ?_

– _Reviens à Washington avec moi, je t'en prie… Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne peux plus te perdre à nouveau. J'ai déjà assez perdu ces dernières semaines. Ou alors, si tu ne veux pas rentrer, laisse-moi venir m'installer en Israël avec toi…_

– _Tony…_

– _Quoi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu serais sûrement prête à revenir après avoir trouvé ce que tu cherchais, et apparemment c'est à présent chose faite. Mais peut-être… peut-être as-tu quelqu'un qui t'attend ? Peut-être as-tu refait ta vie ? Ce serait normal, après tout, depuis le temps._

– _Oh non, je t'en prie, ne pense pas à ça ! C'est vrai, je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai essayé de tourner la page, de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais bizarrement, ça n'a jamais marché. Je n'arrivais pas à les aimer réellement. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi je savais que mon cœur n'appartenait et n'appartiendra qu'à une seule personne. Tu te souviens, lorsque je t'avais demandé ce que tu pensais des âmes-sœurs ? C'est sûrement ce que tu es pour moi. Mon âme-sœur. Et des âmes-sœurs se retrouvent toujours, malgré tout._

– _Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? Tu vas revenir, avec à moi ? A Washington, vraiment ?_

– _Oui Tony, vraiment. Je crois que je suis prête à te rejoindre, comme je te l'avais promis. Les autres me manquent, eux aussi, après tout._ »

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit en apprenant la nouvelle. Son bonheur était si grand qu'il resta sans voix. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, avait peur de rêver ou qu'elle ne se moque de lui. Mais non. Il put voir dans sa façon de sourire, dans son regard brillant d'un bonheur presque aussi important que le sien qu'elle disait la vérité. Ils allaient rentrer ensemble. Pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Il pourrait la voir tous les jours, ne plus se réveiller avec cet immense vide au creux de la poitrine. Tellement heureux, il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva à quelques mètres du sol, ce qui malgré la surprise du geste la fit rire de ce rire qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il aimait tant. Après l'avoir reposée à terre, il entoura son visage de ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ne se séparant d'elle qu'une fois à bout de souffle. De tous les scénarios qu'il avait eu le temps de s'imaginer pour leurs retrouvailles durant son attente de Ziva, celui-ci était le plus inespéré mais aussi le plus beau. Il vivait un rêve éveillé. _Elle_ était son rêve éveillé.

« _Je t'aime_ », fut-il simplement capable de lui répondre, suite à quoi elle l'embrassa à son tour et lui chuchota à l'oreille un « _Je t'aime aussi_ ».

Ils finirent par se décider à visiter la ville puisque leur avion n'était prévu qu'en fin de soirée et que lors de leur premier voyage en France, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps pour ça. Ils se promenèrent donc dans les rues de Paris, main dans la main, et en profitèrent pour attacher un cadenas avec leurs deux noms inscrits sur le Pont des Arts, preuve de la promesse d'un amour où enfin ils ne se quitteraient plus et profiteraient pleinement l'un de l'autre.


End file.
